Granddaddy Issues
by Nicki Monaz
Summary: As usual, Spike disobeys Angelus. The older vampire isn't too happy. (slight violence and torture, but typical twisted vamp family stuff at the end. Even Angelus is capable of caring about family)


"Where were you!?" Spike was slammed into the wall when he returned to the abandoned warehouse they'd been living in.

"Out." the blonde vampire didn't feel like explaining himself right now.

He'd gotten into a fight against two demons. They'd run off after just a few minutes.

"Wrong answer." Angelus growled in his ear, "I told you not to leave and draw attention to us."

Spike tried to remove the hand on his throat, "It's no big deal, Peaches."

He was still disappointed with how the fight had gone. He hadn't had any fun at all. It was over too quickly.

"You disobeyed my orders, William." the older vampire said venomously.

"It's Spike." the younger corrected, irritated, "Bugger off."

"I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." Angelus tightened his grip on his throat. Good thing he didn't need to breathe.

"Come on, Angelus." the blonde panicked slightly, knowing exactly where this situation always went, "Let go."

"Oh, little William's gotten into trouble again." the female voice came from behind Angelus, "Is Daddy going to punish my pet?"

"Yes, Dru." her sire answered calmly, "Go to your room, play with your dolls, and stay there."

"Yes, Angelus." Drusilla replied, sounding very innocent and a bit teary-eyed, "Don't break my knight. You promised I could keep him."

"Don't worry." he smiled, turning it into a smirk as he glanced at Spike, "I won't destroy your toy."

She had even Angelus wrapped around her finger. It made Spike even more jealous of him that she was always talking about her precious "daddy".

Drusilla eyed the vampire she'd made and tapped the tip of his nose before taking back the soft hand he adored, "My William must behave. I don't like it when he makes Daddy angry."

"Yes, Princess." Spike told her, trying to ignore Angelus, "I'll be a good boy if you want me to."

He'd do anything for his dark princess. She was barmy, but he loved her. He almost forgot the position he was in as he watched her walk away.

Once she was gone, Spike was suddenly thrown to the floor and Angelus' foot was on his chest.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me." Spike said dryly, not surprised.

"I said I wouldn't destroy you." Angelus answered, slamming his head into the floor by kicking him in the face, "Hurting you I have no problem with." He yanked him up by the collar and punched him in the jaw, "You have a thing or two to learn about who's in charge here. If I give you an order, you follow it."

Spike let out a string of curses as he was hit over and over again.

"I told you to stay here and you went out anyway. Thanks to you, we could have to leave our new home. Cause me trouble and I'll nail you to the wall." Angelus smirked evilly and picked up a nail gun.

"Are you daft!?" Spike was appalled, "Those are six inches long!"

The cruel sire laughed darkly, "You'll heal."

"Angelus, no." Spike tried to twist out of his grasp, "You've had your fun. Now, let it go."

The older vampire just laughed and slammed the younger into the wall, shooting the nail gun at his chest, arms, and stomach.

Spike yelled in pain and Angelus threw him to the floor face first, pushing the nails farther into his body, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, mate. I shouldn't have left." Spike tried to push himself up, blood leaking from the holes in his body and bruises already starting to form.

His grandsire was stronger.

Angelus held him down with his knee on his back and shoved his face to the floor, "Didn't quite catch that."

He twisted his arm until the wrist broke, causing Spike even more pain, "I'm sorry I disobeyed you, Angelus! Let me go, you pompous poof!"

"Why shouldn't you have disobeyed me, William?" Angelus got up.

"Because you're my grandsire and you've always taken care of us." the blonde said what he thought the other vampire wanted to hear, wincing at the expectation of more of Angelus' "lessons".

He'd never stopped this quickly before. Angelus wasn't usually one to deny torture.

"Why would you dare go out when I ordered you not to?" Angelus demanded.

"I was hungry and Dru wouldn't share dinner." Spike stated matter-of-factly, "I got bored. So, I wanted a good fight. This place is incredibly dull."

Angelus yanked him up roughly by the collar, "Did you feed?"

"Didn't get the chance." Spike told him, pulling the nails out and gently feeling his already healing wrist to see if the bones would set right, "I got into it with some bloody ugly demons, then it was almost dawn. Couldn't even find a snack."

Angelus shoved Spike onto the couch with much more force than necessary, sat down, pulled out a knife, and slit his own wrist.

The older vampire held out his bleeding wrist, "Here."

Spike didn't move.

"Now, boy." Angelus ordered impatiently, anger returning to his voice.

Spike took his wrist, sunk his teeth into it, and started to feed. In twice the time it took for him to start getting dizzy, Angelus was perfectly alert, watching him.

Spike once again felt the bond of sharing blood with Angelus. They'd both fed off each other before when they needed to.

Drusilla had made Spike a vampire, but Angelus was his true sire. They had each other's blood running through their veins along with Drusilla's, bonding them together, making them a family.

Despite the many times Spike resented his grandsire, he needed him just as much as Dru.

Spike finished and returned Angelus' wrist, "Thank you, Angelus. Sorry I disobeyed you. I won't do it again."

"Yes, you will, Spike." Angelus stated.

The blonde vampire smirked, "You're right. I will."

"Then, I'll beat you harder for being an insolent liar. Maybe even kill you." Angelus threatened, a dark glint in his eyes.

"If you say so, Peaches." Spike told his grandsire, "Maybe in the next century."


End file.
